no quiero un reporte!
by kurenai-sensei
Summary: este es un fic donde los personajes de naruto hacen las tonterias mas tontas segundo capitulo arriba! protagonistas Sasuke e Itachi capitulo 2: ¿¿menstruado?
1. Chapter 1

Haciendo travesuras

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

Este fic esta basado en mis locas experiencias

(aclaraciones)

_pensamiento o flashback_

este fic narra mis aventuras como si los de naruto las vivieran cada personaje interpretara a alguno que tambien haya participado

Naruto me interpretara a mi y Sakura a mi compañera Marcela

OoOoOoOoO mi separador

OooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

No quiero un reporte!!!!!

Era un dia normal en Konoha los chicos estaban en clase de ciencias impartida por la maestra Elvia(asi se llama mi profe) la profe había tenido la maña de quien no trajera libro o cuaderno lo sacaba con todo y reporte y Naruto no llevaba ni libro ni cuaderno asi que imaginense su apuro(como pude ser tan irresponsable) asi que Naruto se hacia menso mientras esperaba a que la profe lo llamara para revisar su investigación(que lleve con un dia de retraso para colmo)

Maestra: bien los llamare de numero de lista mientras respondan el libro

Naruto: bien solo tengo que esperar a que me nombre y listo!!

Maestra: bien numero 19(que es el mio)

Naruto: aquí voy(llega con ella)tome maestra mi tarea

Maestra: bien a ver(lo revisa) donde estan tus preguntas

Naruto: cuales

Maestra: las del cuaderno

Naruto: ahh las estoy respondiendo

Maestra: y el resumen

Naruto: ya lo tengo

Maestra: a ver traeme tu cuaderno

Naruto: si profe(super nervioso les recuerdo que no lo llevaba)deje ir por el

Naruto llego a su lugar e hizo como que busacaba en su mochila

Naruto: (hablando bajo) hey Sakura prestame tu cuaderno

Sakura: para que

Naruto: solo prestamelo

Sakura: toma

Naruto se iba a parar para ir con la profe cuando Sakura lo llamo

Sakura: a donde vas

Naruto: le entregare tu cuaderno diciendo que es mio

Sakura: estas loco!!! Si nos descubre nos castran a los dos

Naruto: ya se no se dara cuenta andale porfa

Sakura: e-esta bien ten cuidado

Naruto: ok

Naruto le llevo el cuaderno a la profe la profe lo reviso le dio mil vueltas le puso los puntos a Naruto y le regreso el cuaderno

Profe: bien vete a sentar

Naruto: si profe

Naruto se regreso a su lugar todavía nervioso

Sakura: que no se dio cuenta

Naruto: no le dio mil hojeadas y ni se le cruzo por la mente

Sakura: vieja ciega yo me hubiera dado cuenta(concuerdo contigo eso mismo le dije a Marcela)

Naruto: si bueno gracias te debo una

Sakura: si haber como me la pagas

Naruto: si luego lo arreglo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

Bien este es el fin de este capitulo cabe recalcar que la profe aun no se da cuenta aunque el dia siguiente le lleve mi cuaderno normal que es muy diferente al de Marcela sobre todo porque el de Marcela es cosido y el mio es de espiral……..Marcela te debo una enorme!!! De veras sin ella no estaria viva esta experiencia estan loca como cierta en serio me paso aun me da miedo pensarlo paso hace como tres semanas casi jeje bueno me retiro byee y recuerden estas experiencias han salido bien por pura suerte no lo hagan en casa o escuela podria ser peligroso bueno adioss


	2. ¿¿menstruado?

Haciendo travesruras.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le peretenecen a su creador

(aclaraciones)

_pensamiento y flashback_

oOoOooOoOoOoOo mi separador

Hola!! Esta ocasión les contare acerca de cómo le ensucie el pantalon a mi hermano lógicamente ya que somos yo la menor y el que es mayor pues supongo que ya saben quien nos interpretara solo imaginen que el era pequeño jeje bueno a mí me interpretara Sasuke y a mi hermano Itachi bueno comenzamos

OOoOoOoOoOOoOOooOoOo

Era un dia normal Sasuke e Itachi recién llegaban de la escuela y estaban listos para empezar a hacer la tarea en la planta baja de su casa(imaginen que es de dos pisos)cuando Itachi agarro la botella de chamoy y se lo empezó a comer

Sasuke: hey Itachi deja el chamoy es mío!!

Itachi: no molestes además es de todos

Sasuke: si pero gracias a mi lo compraron!!

Itachi: nah no me importa

Sasuke: Itachi ya!!

Sasuke se estaba impacientando(y como no yo casi lo mato) asi que mientras Itachi se lo ponia en el dedo para comérselo Sasuke le apretó la botella acto seguido el chamoy salio disparado hacia el pantalón de Itachi pues en me imagino que saben donde dejando una gran mancha roja.

Itachi: Sasuke que te sucede acaso eres mujer!!!!

Sasuke: jajajaja yo jajaja(el pobre no podia ni hablar)

Itachi desesperado se quito el exceso de chamoy en el pantalón lo que le quedo peor aun la mancha

Sasuke: jajaja y yo que pensaba que eras hombre!!

Itachi: ya veras!!

Sasuke: noooo

Itachi agarro la botella para manchar a Sasuke tambien pero este no se dejo y se movio

Itachi: Sasuke tu mama es hombre!!!(asi me dijo el)

Sasuke: jajajaja la jajaja tuya tambien jajaja

Itachi se paro lo que dejo ver aun mas la mancha

Sasuke: ajajajaja

Itachi: jaja no da risa ahora como le haré para que mama no vea

Sasuke: ya se mira cambiare y voltea el pantalón hazlo bolita y mama ni sospechara

Itachi: Sasuke esa es una gran……..estupidez no voy a hacer eso

Sasuke: ah esta bueno que te regañen

Itachi: ok ok ya dale tráeme un short de arriba

Asi Sasuke fue al cuarto de su hermano y le trajo su mentado short

Sasuke: toma

Itachi: bien vete

Sasuke: si ya voy

Asi Itachi se cambio e hizo lo que Sasuke(aunque primero no quizo)

oOoooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Bien aquí acaba mi cuento mama lavo el pantalón pero ella creyo que la mancha venia de la secundaria osea que ella cree que se mancho en la escuela cabe recalcar que obviamente no he olvidado este suceso y se lo recuerdo a mi hermano cada dia y le puse de apodo "chamoyada" para no poner otro jeje bueno recuerden nunca hagan esto en casa no me regañaron por pura suerte(y porque mi hermano no me puso dedo)bueno me retiro adios

kurenai


End file.
